


Cream and Sugar

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, a little bit of, i just think they're cute okay?, jake finally makes that coffee, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: Jake wakes up too early, but Sherry comes to pull him back to bed . . .
Relationships: Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Cream and Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a request on my tumblr (i-write-fanfics-to-procrastinate): Sherry x Jake + Wrapping arms around them when they make breakfast.

Jake blinked away the sleep from his eyes, shrugging his shoulders and stretching a little to wake himself up. The floor was  _ cold _ under his bare feet, and outside he could see snow just beginning to dot the grass of the little front lawn. It was still. And it felt like much too early to be awake. But once Jake was awake he could never get back to sleep. So, coffee it was! Something to wake him up  _ and  _ get him warm.  _ Winter’s here already, huh _ ? He paused at the kitchen window, staring out into the dim street. It was only dawn, the sun hadn’t even made an appearance beyond the hills in the East. And the snow… reminded him of a time not so long ago… and of a dream... 

He shook his head and turned towards the counter to begin brewing his morning drink. He was just setting the kettle on the stove when he heard the shuffle of slippers on the tile behind him, and  _ someone  _ wrapped his middle in a familiar embrace from behind, pressing her face against his back. 

“Hm.” Jake said, trying to suppress a smile with the shake of his head as flicked on the burner to boil the water, “Not very stealthy this morning, supergirl.” 

“Why did you get up?” Sherry mumbled against his t-shirt, “It’s cold.” 

Jake grinned, glad she couldn’t see his face. He couldn’t resist smiling when he teased her. “Well, that’s nothing a hot mug of coffee can’t fix,” he said as he reached for the coffee filters. 

“Jaaake…” Sherry groaned, “Come back to bed!” 

Jake could help but chuckle, setting aside the coffee filters and pressing his hand against Sherry’s at his middle. “You sure you don’t want some coffee? It’s cold out there—”

“No,” Sherry huffed, pressing herself closer to him, “I want…” she trailed off, her voice growing softer. 

“What was that?” 

“I said… I want you to hold me.” 

“Hm…” Jake mused, prying her arms apart and taking one of her hands, gently pulling her around so she stood in front of him. “Guess I can’t argue with something like that, huh?” He said, gently lifting her chin. She was adorable in her warm baby blue pajamas, even with her hair still a mess from sleep, her cheeks flushed. She always insisted that there was nothing good about bedhead. Jake begged to differ. She was  _ beautiful _ . 

“No,” she said. “You can’t.” 

Jake leaned forward, gently kissing her soft smile. “Alright, how about this: I finish making this coffee and then we spend the rest of this freezing day in bed?” 

“Sounds perfect to me,” Sherry pressed her hands together, “Can you make me one?” 

“Say no more,” he said, turning back towards the counter. Sherry reached out and grasped his hand, stopping him. 

“Don’t forget to add—” 

He pressed his finger to her lips stopping her mid-sentence. “Don’t worry, supergirl. You’re a regular customer. I’ve got your order memorized.” 

She laughed, and oh he loved the sound of her laugh. Then she pulled him down just enough to kiss his cheek before she hurried back down the hall towards their bedroom. Jake watched her go, just for a moment before turning his attention back towards making coffee as the kettle began to whistle. Cream and sugar for Sherry and just a dash of cream for his own.  _ Today’s gonna be a good day. _ Then again, _ any day  _ with her was like that, a realization that surprised him. He paused before continuing down the hall with their mugs, this time with a smile. She was waiting for him, eagerly taking her drink from his hands, and settling against his chest after he sat down beside her. 

“Why are you awake so early anyways?” She asked, after a moment of quiet. “I know you usually get up before me, but this is  _ very _ early.” 

Jake hesitated. He wasn’t good at this—talking about the things that bothered him. But with Sherry it was different. He knew he could share anything with her. “I had a nightmare,” he shrugged. “And you know once I’m up I can’t go back to sleep.”

He watched as she bit her lower lip lightly, her brow furrowed. “What did you dream about?” she murmured, worry in her pretty eyes. 

He shrugged a little, taking another sip of his hot coffee. “Same as always.” 

There wasn’t much else to say. They both had nightmares sometimes. Nightmares about the things they’d seen… nightmares about losing those closest to them… nightmares about losing each other. This one was just the same as all the others, just different scenery, different monsters… But Sherry was there, the snow was stained red. Thinking about it made him feel sick to his stomach, and he pulled her closer into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her soft blonde hair. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I’m here for you, Jake.” 

“I know,” he smiled, closing his eyes. He held her for a moment, and then pulled away, tilting his head so he could kiss her softly. She cupped his cheek with her warm hand, drawing him closer. He smiled against her lips, she tasted like cream and sugar, and he didn’t mind stealing one or two more tastes. Sherry laughed against his lips as he kissed her again.  _ If only every day could be like today…  _ Jake sighed. Despite the snow, the nightmares… being with her made the day perfect, and he realized as he took another sip of his coffee and she settled against his chest once more, that he wanted it to be like this forever—sharing each other’s warmth, hands entwined, and Sherry’s beautiful smile.


End file.
